halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Legends
Canon Do anyone else have the feeling that this will screw up current Halo canon, big time? Spartan 320 and 259 were pushing it, but now they introduce Spartans with numbers over 1,000, and just look how slender Kelly's arms are!! Even for a normal girl, that's small, and for a military women, incredible small, and for a spartan female, that's just ludicrously small! I didn't care for the new "fighters" either, just to mention a few problems. I for one won't accept any of these series as canon Baryon15 16:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The canon may not be as badly damaged as it appears. First, the spartan number that was over 1000 was 1337, which means that is the non canon short. Further, I believe that the mech armor was most likely one of the bulkier mark III or mark II suits. Further, with Frank on board, I am sure there will be adequate supervision. User:Giant Hoola Hoop If that's kelly (or any other Spartan) why the hell she so short. Spartans stand 6'10 w/o armor. She doesn't look that tall. The female spartan shown looks like a generic Anime girl. All in all Microsoft is screwing this series up the bum with all the nonsense stuff coming out in the next year or two. But the Mark I-II-III were never even taken into active service! All of them were quickly abandoned because they needed energy from nearby stationary power source to function, I can only hope that it won't be considered canon. AND WHY are they using the Mark VI armour during all the concepts?! Judging from the concepts, many of them were pre-the fall of reach, so why are they using the Mark VI? This is madnessBaryon15 19:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, we don't see the female Spartan compared to anyone actually standing. We see her point a gun at someone sitting down, so we can't get a sense of scale. As for the "anime-ness", I guess that's aesthetic taste. :With the Mark I-II-III, who's to say the "gundamesque" suits are them? They display some pretty advanced hardware, including shields and energy weapons. They may have been in testing - perhaps they were even part of the Mark V project? And if they are, they may have been refit with modern technology - it happens. The UNSC isn't in a good situation, and would need all the help they could get. As for the supposed "Mark VI" - they aren't wearing it. It's Mark IV, with the different variants. The only one wearing Mark VI is Spartan 1337, who's not even canon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I believe that the title explains the canonical issues. I think the title means that the stories will be actual stories. They will be told by marines and other witnesses. This would explain any discrepancies, as bystanders would embellish. This would especially explain the use of a humorous segment. I have my money on an ODST being the one who tells the funny story. Giant hoola hoop I hope your right because ODSTs DO NOT have hair that long. ODSTs are part of the Marines and Hair on the sides CANNOT even touch your ears, plus hair is very flamable and ODSTs coming down in HEVs experiance termendous heat.--Arabsbananas 21:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The "fighter concept?" Or just straight-up Gundam rip-off? I am VERY concerned with the so-called "fighter concept" that looks disturbingly similar to GP-03 in Gundam 0083: Stardust memories(and other comparable mechas from other Gundam series). I mean, remember everyone just went crazy when Cyclops from Halo Wars was revealed? At the very least, I could recognize that that unit's design was from same roots--western SF-esque design. That "fighter concept" looks straight-up Gundam, and look! The thing even has bunch of nozzles that looks like it's got a bunch of liquid rockets on them. Did anyone in that Studio bother to LOOK AT what other UNSCDF vehicles look like? At the very least units of Halo Wars were, with some benefit of the doubt, "believable." (as of, "yeah, that could belong in the Halo universe.") That thing? No. SoulTown :I haven't seen any of the Gundam animes except Gundam Wing, and then not for a long time, so I don't know about how they compare. In terms of design, I actually think it fits the UNSC aesthetic pretty well. UNSC spacecraft use chemical rockets rather than the "repulsors" of the Covenant, and from the trailer it looks like the Spartans are simulating their mission to capture a Covenant ship - I always wondered just how they'd pull off the boarding of it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree. UNSCDF Navy ships, be it single ships like the Longsword or bigger ones like the frigate, use fusion drives for propulsion. Even in smaller ships like the Pelicans, the thrusters do not look anything like chemical rockets. So why use thrusters that look like some liquid rocket that should have been obsolete like... oh well, at least a century ago? Seriously, I think Frankie is giving these studios little bit too much of latitude here. Creativity is good, but he should have at least said, "Hmm... that does not entirely look right..." when he looked at that typical Japanese anime crap. SoulTown ::Possibly relevant quotes: From IGN, "We don't know what "The Package" is, but it's being delivered by a group of Spartans.". From Frankie, "The Booster Frames are EVA specific purpose machines cobbled together for a very black ops mission and are purpose built to do a single task.". --Andrew Nagy 20:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ONE marine?? this kinda a dumb question but who sends ONE marine to destroy protype power armour with covenant right next door?? Wouldn't you at LEAST send a corvette with more people to ENSURE it is destroyed??--Arabsbananas 21:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :We don't even know anything about this guy. For all we could know this guy could be a SPARTAN-I (my personal theory) or one of the people who made it. Also they probaley sent only him so that the Covenant want notice.SPARTAN-177 22:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC)